


a deviant heart

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she feels anything about his absence, it should be relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a deviant heart

Sunako has not yet melted away, nor has she turned to dust. The damage the creatures of the light have inflicted upon her is far more insidious; a slow poison. They have done irreparable harm to Sunako's heart: it has grown weak, and soft in their bright glare.

She misses him--that creature of the light, the brightest of them all.

If she feels anything about his absence, it should be relief: he is gone, and there is no one left who dares push her, or to make demands of her. There is no one here who would dream of accusing her of cowardice.

Sunako thinks: I am glad that he is gone. She thinks: (it's not my fault).

Her heart is troublesome. It tells her: that creature of the light belongs here, with us. Her heart tells her: we can bring him back, if we are brave.

Sunako is no coward.


End file.
